


Hazme un favor. ¡Piérdete!

by Bars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bars/pseuds/Bars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listas estúpidas

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de dónde ha salido esto. Hace siglos que no escribo sobre Harry Potter y he perdido algo de práctica, pero creo que esto se ha escrito solo. Serán un conjunto de viñetas, escenas sueltas sobre distintos momentos de la vida de los Merodeadores, sin un hilo conductor definido. Lo que vaya saliendo.

**CAPÍTULO 1. LISTAS ESTÚPIDAS**

 

—Vamos, Lily, No es tan difícil.

Lily sintió las miradas de sus dos amigas clavadas sobre ella. No. No era difícil. Era la gilipollez más absurda del mundo multiplicada por infinito y elevada a la enésima potencia. Eso era.

—¿Alguien puede volver a explicarme por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con semejante tontería? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y recostando la espalda sobre uno de los mejores sillones de la Sala Común— No me ha quedado del todo claro.

—Porque es sábado, porque estamos aburridas y porque a nadie se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que hacer —replicó Katherine, superando con un bufido el nivel de malhumor que desprendía su amiga pelirroja—. ¿Alguna cabeza pensante con alguna idea brillante?

Amanda negó con la cabeza. Lily, por su parte, se enfurruñó aún más.

—Bien. Entonces continuamos. ¿Tu puntuación para Potter, Lily?

La aludida guardó silencio.

—Estoy dudando —habló finalmente, presionada por las miradas insistentes de las otras dos.

Amanda enarcó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Dudando de si le pones un nueve o un diez, quieres decir? —preguntó, entremezclando en su voz la burla y la ternura.

Lily observó la hoja de papel que Kathy aferraba entre sus manos, protegiéndola de un posible arrebato de autoridad de la pelirroja. Diez filas contenían los nombres de los chicos mejor considerados de todo Hogwarts, siempre bajo la opinión influenciable y en absoluto objetiva de sus dos amigas, por supuesto. Y cada una de las tres tenía asignada una columna. El funcionamiento era sencillo: inspeccionar al sujeto en cuestión, deliberar y puntuar a cada uno de los nombres.

Lo único que Lily no comprendía era cómo alguien tan racional como ella había terminado prestándose a un juego tan absurdo. El aburrimiento era peligroso.

—No. Dudando de si requiso esa hoja y se la llevo a la profesora McGonagall —terció la pelirroja, lanzando una amenaza nada velada—. Estará muy interesada en conocer vuestras actividades fuera de clase.

—No le harías eso a tus amigas, Lily —afirmó Kathy, sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

No. Por supuesto que no. Pero no porque no se lo merecieran.

—Un seis.

Kathy y Amanda estallaron en carcajadas. Varios curiosos volvieron sus cabezas hacia las tres chicas, por lo que Lily se vio obligada a silenciarlas con una mirada asesina. No necesitaba que medio Gryffindor se enterara de cómo empleaban su tiempo libre. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¿A quién intentas engañar, Lily? —quiso saber Amanda.

—A nadie. Esa es mi puntuación. Inamovible.

—Ya —intervino Kathy, escéptica— A otro con ese cuento. Estamos hablando de Potter, ¿tu puntuación real, no la imaginaria, por favor?

Lily sopesó sus posibilidades durante un par de segundos. No iba a escapar de las garras de sus amigas, de modo que lo más inteligente sería terminar cuanto antes con aquella estupidez.

—Está bien. Un siete, y siendo generosa.

Nuevo intercambio de miradas suspicaces.

—Vale. Puede que un ocho.

Más miradas escépticas. _No te lo crees ni tú_.

—¿Un nueve…? —comenzó Lily, dubitativa.

Amanda sonrió imperceptiblemente, oliendo la victoria. Kathy, sin embargo, mantuvo el duelo de miradas, apretando un poco más las tuercas de la pelirroja.

—Y medio —concedió finalmente Lily. Frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido malhumorado—. Nueve y medio. ¿Satisfechas?

Kathy apuntó la puntuación bajo la columna de Lily. Una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios.

—Mucho —afirmó Amanda.

—No sabes cuánto —corroboró Kathy.

Lily se levantó del sillón, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Tened cuidado con esa lista, la gente me respeta —advirtió con ademanes dramáticos—. Me voy a la biblioteca. Necesito recordar que tengo diecisiete años, y no trece. Cuando regreséis de la edad del pavo, avisadme.

* * *

Lily se hizo paso a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, cargada de libros y temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse tras el lienzo. Tras su retiro voluntario a la biblioteca, esperaba que sus dos amigas hubieran recobrado la cordura. Pero también esperaba que, aprovechando su ausencia, la ilegalidad y el desorden se hubieran desatado en la Sala Común. Torneos clandestinos de cartas, venta ilegal de apuntes, sillones incendiados.

Lily se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ser prefecta de Gryffindor debería suponer un reconocimiento extra. Un punto más sobre la nota final, quizás. Ninguna de las tres casas restantes contaba con esos cuatro imbéciles cuyo objetivo vital parecía ser joder su vida lo máximo posible.

En cuanto atravesó el tapiz y puso un pie sobre la mullida alfombra escarlata, Lily confirmó sus peores suposiciones. Un olor pestilente y la risa estridente de Sirius Black fueron suficientes para saber que los Merodeadores habían ocupado el vacío de poder que había dejado en su ausencia.

_Malditos imbéciles_.

—¡Potter! —vociferó en cuanto entró en la sala plagada de sillones.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella de inmediato. Casi podía oler el miedo, el temor a un castigo en las lóbregas mazmorras, toda una tarde limpiando las mesas del aula de Pociones. Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para reprimir una sonrisa; el poder era embriagador.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse en el centro de la Sala Común. Dejó sus libros sobre una de las mesas que los alumnos de primero habían desalojado a su llegada, solo para apoyar las manos sobre sus caderas y lanzarle una mirada mortífera al joven.

—¡Potter! —repitió.

Lily ni siquiera había reparado en lo incoherente de su actitud. Posiblemente, la idea había sido de Black. Sí, con toda seguridad, aquello había sido cosa de Black. Lo escatológico y las bombas fétidas eran su estilo. Potter era mucho más sibilino, más elegante. Pero eso no importaba. A sus ojos, Potter era el único culpable de todas las catástrofes que se desataban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en cuanto ella flaqueaba en su constante vigilancia.

El aludido se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba cómodamente recostado. Se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una media sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Algún problema, Evans?

—Ninguno —aseguró ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero tú vas a tener uno en cuanto termine contigo.

Un aullido recorrió la Sala Común. Para entonces, todos los alumnos tenían su atención puesta en ambos. En el ranking de eventos no oficiales, los enfrentamientos Evans-Potter ocupaban el primer puesto indiscutible, por encima incluso de las peleas improvisadas.

James se volvió hacia sus amigos, intercambiando una mirada cómplice, antes de volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia Lily.

—¿Eso es una promesa?

—No. Es una amenaza.

De nuevo, aullidos. Un par de aplausos y un “a por él, Lily” resonaron en la Sala Común. Lily despegó sus ojos de James para recorrer con su mirada la estancia.

—El gilipollas que vuelva a abrir la boca pierde tres puntos, para que tenga un motivo de verdad por el que aullar —amenazó, volviéndose hacia James—. Y tú, Potter, explícame lo que ha sucedido.

—Lily…

La aludida fulminó con la mirada a Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Te llamas Potter y tu coeficiente intelectual es cero? —frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de su error para corregirlo rápidamente— Mejor dicho, ¿te llamas Potter?

Peter negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, cerrando la boca.

—Bien. Sigo esperando esa explicación, Potter, y el tiempo juega en tu contra. Cada minuto es un punto menos para Gryffindor.

Varias quejas exaltadas y alguna amenaza pronunciada entre dientes llegaron a los oídos de Lily. La pelirroja ni siquiera se inmutó; podría contener una sublevación con una simple mirada asesina.

—¿Y bien? —exigió, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con fuerza el pie contra el suelo.

—No hay nada que explicar, pelirroja —aseguró James, componiendo una falsa expresión inocente con la que no pretendía engañar a nadie—. Aunque tú podrías aclararme por qué has rechazado mi invitación número… —James fingió reflexionar durante un par de segundos— diez en lo que llevamos de año, para tomar algo en Hogsmeade. ¿Tan odioso soy?

Lily se llevó una mano al mentón, frunciendo los labios.

—A ver, déjame pensar… —comenzó ella, guardando silencio durante una breve pausa dramática— Eres arrogante, maleducado, irrespetuoso y crees que todo y todos están aquí para hacerte la vida más fácil. Sí, creo que todo eso te califica como odioso —confirmó Lily—. Y después de que hayas quedado en ridículo por décima vez en lo que llevamos de año, pídele a tus compañeros que te agradezcan el espectáculo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la bromita y esas bombas fétidas van directas al despacho de McGonagall.

El alboroto se desató entre los alumnos por los puntos perdidos. Aprovechando el pequeño momento de confusión, James se hizo paso entre la multitud, acercándose a Lily para susurrar algo en su oído.

—Tengo una duda, pelirroja. ¿Todas esas son las razones por las que me has puesto un nueve y medio?

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, James se escabulló hábilmente entre sus compañeros.

Lily recorrió la Sala Común con la mirada, en busca de sus amigas. ¿Tan difícil era mantener la puñetera lista a buen recaudo?


	2. Machos y hembras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, cuatro imbéciles que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y una Sala Común descontrolada. ¿Cómo poner orden en semejante jungla? Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor, cree tener la solución. [Conjunto de viñetas y desvaríos varios]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez ha vuelto a salir una escena para este fic. Un poquito más larga que la anterior, supongo que para el resto del mundo esto es demasiado largo como para decir que es una viñeta, pero para mí es demasiado corto como para calificarlo de one-shot. Dejémoslo en que es una escena suelta de la vida de los Merodeadores.

**CAPÍTULO 2. MACHOS Y HEMBRAS**

**  
**

Lista de actividades que nunca hay que practicar, excepto si posees una vena suicida incontrolable, número uno: deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts en plena noche, cubierto tan solo con una túnica y con la señora Norris pisándote los talones.

—Esto es una estupidez.

Lily no pudo evitar deleitar a sus amigas con su frase favorita. Aunque pronunciada en un cuchicheo apenas audible y apresurado, perdía todo su encanto.

—No quiero parecer una aguafiestas, pero la prefecta tiene razón —la apoyó Amanda—. Esto es una completa estupidez.

Kathy detuvo sus pasos, dándose media vuelta para fulminar a sus amigas con la mirada.

—La solución es muy fácil. Media vuelta y a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya conocéis el camino.

—Lo cierto es que no —replicó Lily inmediatamente—. Has dado tantas vueltas sin sentido que ya no tengo la menor idea de dónde nos encontramos. Además, ¿a ti quien te gustaba no era el cafre de Black?

—Yo estaba segura de que era Lupin —intervino Amanda, confusa.

—¡Ni uno ni otro! —exclamó Kathy en un susurro exaltado— Esto es una misión de investigación. No comprendo qué tiene que ver quién me guste de los dos. Que, evidentemente, es ninguno —añadió rápidamente.

—Kathy, tus misiones de investigación son tu forma de enmascarar tus intentos de ligue —le recordó Amanda.

Lily asintió con fervor. Daba fe de ello.

—Bastante burdos, por cierto —apostilló.

—Lily, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el aula de Encantamientos? —preguntó Amanda, rememorando una ocasión particularmente absurda— Kathy afirmaba que Zabini estaba implicado en una trama de tráfico ilegal de apuntes de Pociones. Nos obligó a sentarnos en la fila de los Slytherins con la excusa de ver si captaba algo de información, cuando lo que en realidad pretendía era descubrir si estaba libre para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Nunca olvidaré aquella humillación. ¿Sentarse en la fila de los Slytherins? Esa es la peor forma de suicidio social.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. ¿Y la vez que logró sonsacarme la contraseña del baño de los prefectos solo para…?

—De eso no me acuerdo —interrumpió Kathy, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es aquella vez que invadiste el cuarto de los Merodeadores. La excusa oficial era requisar una bolsa de petardos, pero todo Gryffindor sabe que lo que pretendías era pillar a Potter sin camiseta.

Lily abrió la boca, incapaz de creer que su amiga hubiera soltado en voz alta ese secreto a voces que estaba prohibido comentar, al menos en su presencia.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —apuntó Amanda.

—Eso ha sido constatar una realidad —corrigió Kathy.

Sin decir ni una palabra más y con la pelirroja aún en estado de shock, Kathy se dio media vuelta, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia los terrenos del castillo.

* * *

El viento silbaba con fuerza, las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro en una extraña danza y el castillo de Hogwarts se erigía contra la noche cerrada como una fantasmagórica figura. La escena parecía sacada directamente de cualquier película de terror con bajo presupuesto y, sin embargo, las tres alumnas de Gryffindor avanzaban a paso raudo a través de los terrenos del colegio, sin parecer importarles lo terrorífico de la estampa.

—No vamos a ver nada —se quejó Lily entre susurros—. Es noche cerrada, no hay ni una puñetera luz y todavía no entiendo cómo demonios se supone que vamos a distinguir un verdadero animal de un animago si ni siquiera sabemos la forma que adopta.

—No es tan difícil, Lily —aseguró Kathy, modulando su voz para no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad —. Solo tienes que echarle un poco de imaginación. Si ves un gato que se pasea como si fuera el rey de la selva, es Black, sin duda. En cambio, si ves… ¡Pettigrew! —murmuró de pronto, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus palabras.

Lily y Amanda siguieron con la mirada la dirección que marcaban los ojos de su amiga. Y, como si de una revelación extraterrenal se tratara, las tres comprendieron al instante que esa rata blancuzca que correteaba entre los matorrales, peligrosamente cerca del Sauce Boxeador, era Peter.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo funcionaría el procedimiento para convertirse en animago —musitó Amanda, sin despegar los ojos del pequeño animal—. Ahora lo comprendo. No es el mago quien elige su apariencia como animal, es el animal quien elige al mago.

—Lo cierto es que no concibo a Pettigrew como algo diferente a una escurridiza rata —coincidió Lily.

—Me encantan vuestras teorías metafísicas, pero, ¿alguna de las dos puede explicarme cómo Pettigrew ha logrado detener al Sauce Boxeador sin terminar aplastado contra el suelo?

Las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, siempre en movimiento para repeler a cualquier intruso demasiado incauto, se habían detenido, cayendo lánguidas y con un aspecto de falsa inocencia alrededor del tronco del árbol. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño, todavía sin atreverse a traspasar ese perímetro invisible de seguridad alrededor del árbol que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts había aprendido a respetar desde su primer día en el castillo. Por aquello de mantener intacta su integridad física.

Lily había abierto la boca en un intento por dar alguna explicación razonable al hecho de que Peter Pettigrew, uno de los alumnos con menos destreza a la hora de manejar la varita, hubiera logrado lo imposible. Sin embargo, una carcajada burlona se lo impidió.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos visita y a tres damiselas en apuros. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

A un par de metros de distancia, Sirius Black parecía haberse materializado de la nada. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud tan exasperante como despreocupada, observaba a las tres chicas con una mirada curiosa.

Kathy bufó, cruzándose de brazos antes de hablar casi a gritos, haciéndose oír a través del silbido del viento, que cada vez zumbaba con más fuerza.

—A nada en especial, Black —aseguró Kathy, aparentando indiferencia—. Era una noche bastante aburrida sin cuatro imbéciles rondando por la Sala Común, así que no nos quedó más remedio que comprobar un asunto de animagia ilegal. Ya sabes, por aquello de no morir de aburrimiento.

Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa socarrona, como si aquel turbio asunto no fuera con él en absoluto. Mientras el Merodeador y Kathy mantenían un intenso duelo de miradas, Lily entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando la oscuridad que les envolvía, en busca de alguien más. De repente, cuando la pelirroja comenzaba a hartarse de esperar, un animal de tamaño considerable apareció en el linde del bosque. Pelaje brillante y una gran cornamenta. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto aquel ciervo se materializó en James Potter.

_No podía ser…_

Sirius le lanzó una rápida mirada cómplice a su amigo, que se había colocado a su lado, observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Alguna explicación razonable antes de que la prefecta os arreste por animagia ilegal? —inquirió Kathy.

Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Lily antes de que pudiera hacer algo por detenerlas.

—Nada de eso va a suceder, Kathy. Y hasta dónde yo sé, soy prefecta, no sheriff. Esto se escapa de mis manos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Animagia ilegal, paseos nocturnos por los terrenos de Hogwarts e intenciones muy turbias. El sueño de cualquier prefecto. Y si los Merodeadores se encontraban involucrados, ya nos situábamos en la categoría de "ambiciones-ocultas-de-la-prefecta-Lily-Evans". La escena parecía directamente sacada de uno de sus mejores sueños.

Y, sin embargo, la idea de delatar a esos cuatro imbéciles arrogantes ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Quizás se encontrara demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable al hecho de que el capullo de Potter se transformara en un ciervo. En fin, un _ciervo_. Había infinidad de animales en el mundo, ¿no podía haber elegido otro?

_No es el mago quien elige su apariencia como animal, es el animal quien elige al mago_.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por acallar las palabras de Amanda. Menuda tontería, pensó, desdiciéndose a sí misma, pasando por alto que, apenas un par de minutos antes, aquella afirmación le había parecido una verdad absoluta. Ahora no era más que una teoría pseudo-mística sin la menor base científica. Solo eso.

Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, Lily había comenzado a caminar hacia el castillo.

—¡Lily! —exclamó Kathy a sus espaldas— ¡Aún tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede con Lupin!

Lily apretó el paso, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

—¡Es tarde, Kathy! No creo que sea momento para jugar a los detectives.

—Lily tiene razón —intervino Amanda, tratando de mediar entre las dos—. Ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte por esta noche, deberíamos volver a la torre. Filch aún merodea por el castillo.

Sirius aprovechó el pequeño momento de debilidad para pasar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Kathy y Amanda y empujarlas con poco disimulo hacia el castillo. Aunque pelear con una Kathy protestona no fuera tarea fácil.

—¡No me pienso mover hasta que Lupin aparezca!

—Kathy, Kathy, Kathy —canturreó Sirius, intentando con éxito sacarla más de quicio— Remus es Remus, y yo soy yo. Mucho más interesante y atractivo, si te interesa mi opinión. ¿Por qué no te conformas con mi estupenda compañía?

Lily ignoró las quejas de su amiga, caminando aún más deprisa. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto el sonido de pisadas sobre la hierba y la respiración agitada a su derecha.

—¿Algún problema, pelirroja?

Lily no quería hacerlo. De verdad. No quería volverse y encontrarse con el rostro de Potter. Pero su subconsciente no opinaba lo mismo.

—Sí, tú —informó, exhalando un suspiro molesto—. Pero eso no es nada nuevo.

James flasheó una rápida sonrisa descarada, antes de recobrar su expresión ceñuda.

—¿Iba en serio? —quiso saber, analizando con atención el rostro de Lily— Aquello de que no piensas delatarnos ante McGonagall, quiero decir.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ahorrándose la humillación de dar explicaciones.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestra prefecta perfecta? —bromeó James, en un intento por relajar la tensión que se interponía entre ambos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin pronunciar palabra. Resultaba bastante complicado responder a una pregunta como aquella. En fin, ¿desde cuándo dejaba pasar la oportunidad perfecta de hundir a los Merodeadores en la miseria? Mañana se arrepentiría de su actitud estúpida. De eso estaba segura.

—No juegues conmigo, Potter —susurró Lily una advertencia—. Puedo ser muy volátil. Una palabra impertinente y ya tendré excusa para ofrecerle tu cabeza en bandeja a la profesora McGonagall sin tener que sentirme mal por ello.

James rió entre dientes, sin tomarse en serio su amenaza.

—Sé que no lo harías. Aunque puede que sea más inteligente cambiar de tema… —murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Qué te parece la forma que adopto como animago? Impresionante, no puedes negarlo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante la enésima muestra de su inconmensurable ego.

—Sí, impresionante —murmuró con ironía—. Ahora comprendo de dónde viene ese estúpido apodo.

—Cornamenta —recordó James, esbozando una sonrisa complacida—. El tipo de apodo que hace historia, seré una auténtica leyenda en Hogwarts.

—Lamento echar por tierra tus estúpidos sueños, Potter, pero te conviertes en un ciervo. No hay nada de impresionante ni digno de recordar en ello.

Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua al pronunciar aquella mentira. Maldito Potter. ¿De verdad era necesario convertirse en un ciervo?

—Para tu información, pelirroja, el ciervo es un animal esbelto, robusto y majestuoso. Sin olvidar que las luchas entre machos durante la época de apareamiento son un auténtico espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—Oh, sí —ironizó ella—. Dos machos incapaces de resolver sus conflictos sino es mediante la fuerza bruta. Todo un espectáculo. ¿Seguro que solo se aplica a los ciervos?

—Por desgracia, sí —lamentó James, falsamente apesadumbrado—. ¿No sería maravilloso ver hembras peleándose por el macho? ¿Peleas de barro y demás fantasías?

Lily le observó con atención, tratando de determinar si tan solo estaba bromeando o si, por el contrario, era así de exasperante por naturaleza.

—¿No te resulta atractivo? —insistió, alzando las cejas de una forma entre hilarante y sugerente.

—No, Potter. Creo que esa es la diferencia entre machos y hembras.

Lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa, Lily apretó el paso, alcanzando los muros del castillo. Necesitaba alejarse de él antes de que le contagiara su estupidez congénita.

O, al menos, antes de que su lengua cobrara vida propia y se le escapara que el ciervo era su animal favorito.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, peticiones, críticas... lo que sea, en un review ;)


End file.
